


Daisuke's Birthday Surprise

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anime boy love, BL, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Boy Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Digimon 02 - Freeform, Digimon Adventure 02, Gay Ichijouji Ken, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, Ichijouji Ken x Motomiya Daisuke, Ken x Daisuke, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, birthday surprise, daiken, digimon - Freeform, gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Daisuke's birthday is coming up and Ken wants to do something extra special for him. They have been dating for a few months so he wants to do everything he can to make it memorable. Is fate on Ken's side?There's some shower sex so that's something to look forward to.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of summer, the Japanese humidity was barely tolerable. Ken was on break for the summer holiday but Daisuke was still working at the ramen shop.

Daisuke’s birthday was coming up at the beginning of August, Ken wanted to do something really special. He had been saving money from the monthly stipend his parents sent him. This month he finally had enough to buy two tickets to see FC Tokyo play Kawasaki Frontale at the Kawasaki Todoroki Stadium.

Daisuke and Ken had bonded over their love of football as children; something they still both love to play and watch. Daisuke had always been a massive fan of FC Tokyo for as long as he had known him. Since he didn’t have loyalty to any professional team, he decided to hop on the FC Tokyo bandwagon.

This was an important birthday, not because of how old Daisuke was turning, because it was their first birthday celebration as a couple. Ken wanted to hit all the stops to show Daisuke how truly important he is to him. He wanted to create an experience his boyfriend would never forget.

**Fast forward to early August**

“Do I need to bring anything special on this secret birthday adventure?” Daisuke asked as he haphazardly tossed mismatched socks into his backpack. 

Ken stood in the doorway of their bedroom, “No, nothing special. Just enough clothes for a couple days.”

“I hate that I don’t know where we’re going or what we’re doing! Can’t you give me a hint? I’m dying here!”

“We are going to be in Japan doing something that we both enjoy,” Ken said with a cheeky smile.

Daisuke stormed over to him and crossed his arms, “That’s not a good hint! I want another one.”

“Too bad! You’re just going to have to wait a little longer. We’re leaving tomorrow afternoon so we don’t have to rush to get to your birthday surprise.”

With a defeated sigh, “Fine, I’ll be patient. It’s a good thing you’re cute or I would be more upset!”

Ken pulled Daisuke into his arms for a tender hug, “I really hope you enjoy this weekend. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

Daisuke kissed Ken, “I already know how much you care about me. I get to see it everyday. You make me so happy!”

**The Next Day**

The boys took off to the train station en route to Kawasaki. Fifteen minutes passed when they arrived at their destination. When they got out to the street Ken pulled out his phone to see which direction they needed to go, “Ok, we go straight and we will arrive at our hotel in a few minutes.”

Just during that short walk, they were both sweaty from the humidity. They approached the front doors of the hotel, “Daisuke, we’re here!”

“Ken, this is too nice! Why didn’t you save your money and get a room at a hostel?”

“Hmmmm, this sounds very similar to what I said on our first date.”**

Daisuke smiled, “It does. And just like on our date, let’s go inside. I’m boiling!”

The boys checked in and went up to their room on the third floor. They tossed their backpacks on the floor and collapsed on to the massive bed that sat in the middle of the room.

“Is this the big surprise?”

Ken laughed, “No, not really. I just wanted us to have a nice place to stay. You know, to make this weekend feel special.”

Daisuke rolled across the bed and kissed him deeply, “I’m very sweaty so I think I’m going to take a shower.” He got up and peeled his sweaty t-shirt off, “You can join me if you want.”

He gave Ken a wink and proceeded to take off his shorts and boxers, “I’ll meet you in there, ok?”

The thought of showering with Daisuke made Ken’s heart beat twice as fast. It had been years since they had showered together…

Ken jumped up, threw his sweaty clothes on the floor and beelined to the bathroom. He opened the door to see Daisuke checking the water temperature before he stepped in. He turned to look at Ken, “Will you test the water? Is this temperature alright for you?”

He closed the door behind him and went over to feel the water falling from the shower head, “Yeah, this is fine.” He followed Daisuke into the shower and closed the door.

The lukewarm water was refreshing as it ran over them. 

“Can I wash your hair?”

“Of course,” Daisuke smiled. “I’ll return the favor if you’ll let me.”

Ken squirted shampoo into his hands, rubbed them together and massaged his scalp. His boyfriend let out a content sigh. 

“Does this feel nice?”

“Mhmm, I could stay like this for hours.”

Ken laughed, “I think my fingers will fall off by then. Ok, it’s time to rinse.” He took down the detachable shower head and got all of the shampoo out of Daisuke’s hair.

“Thank you, Ken.”

“I’m not done yet. I haven’t washed your body yet.”

Daisuke blushed, “Wow, we should celebrate my birthday more often. I’m getting the royal treatment!”

Ken squirted body wash onto a washcloth, “Just you wait.”

He ran the wash cloth down and under his arms, he scrubbed his chest then turned him around to do his back. Ken gently kissed Daisuke’s ear, “Are you enjoying this?”

Daisuke felt his body get warm again, if Ken kept touching him he was going to get a boner, “I really am.”

Ken ran the soapy washcloth down his back to his butt then down his legs, “Your thigh muscles are so sexy.”

“Thanks, I work out,” Daisuke laughed then gasped as Ken washed between his legs. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, I should have said something before I touched you there,” Ken was on his knees with Daisuke’s erect penis very close to his mouth. He licked the pre cum off the tip, Daisuke moaned in pleasure. “Daisuke, can I suck you off?”

“Only if you want to,” he said. 

Ken nodded and swallowed his boyfriend’s hard cock. Daisuke moaned and held on to Ken’s hair for balance. It felt so good he wasn’t sure how long he could stand up.

“Oh my God, Ken. It feels amazing, your mouth is so soft.”

He gripped on to his ass cheeks, pushing Daisuke’s dick further down his throat.

“Ken, you’re making me cum!” He released his warm semen down Ken’s throat which he happily swallowed. 

Daisuke sat down on the floor of the shower next to Ken, his cheek flushed with pleasure, “I need to sit down for a moment. That was incredible!”

Ken smiled, “I’m happy that we both enjoyed it.”

Daisuke looked down to see his boyfriend’s erect penis in need of attention, “Your hard cock proves it.” He gently ran his index finger back and forth along the shaft, “Can I return the favor?”

Ken softly kissed Daisuke, “You can jerk me off, how about that?”

Daisuke stood up, bringing Ken with him. He looked him in the eyes as he began pumping his hot, hard penis. He used his other hand to pull him in for a kiss then whispered, “Do you remember the last time we took a shower together? When we were in high school?”

Ken was overwhelmed by pleasure, he could only mutter, “Mhmm” before he moaned his boyfriend’s name. “Daisuke, I’m going to cum!” He blew his load on the shower floor which was quickly swept away down the drain. 

“Wait, I didn’t wash you! Let me do it real quick.”

Daisuke grabbed the other washcloth, lathered it up with body wash and got every inch of Ken squeaky clean while Ken washed his own hair.

By the time they had dried off, it was time for dinner. They went downstairs to the hotel restaurant where they enjoyed sake and steak. Afterwards they cuddled together in bed while watching a film Daisuke had picked out (and fell asleep watching). Ken was truly happy being by Daisuke’s side. It made him wish that they had been honest about their feelings sooner.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, the night became morning.

“Ok Ken, it’s Saturday can you tell me what the big surprise is now?”

Daisuke was sprawled out on the bed. Ken opened up his backpack and pulled out a red and blue striped FC Tokyo jersey, “Can you guess what your surprise is?”

Daisuke looked like a kid on Christmas, “Are we going to an FC Tokyo match?!”

Ken nodded as Daisuke grabbed his face and kissed him hard, “Thank you, Ken.”

He kissed his very excited boyfriend back, “You’re welcome.”

They arrived at the stadium an hour before the match started. They took their seats which were right in the middle of the stadium so they could see everything.

“Ken, these tickets had to have been so expensive! You really didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me,” Daisuke squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“I know but I wanted to do something special,” Ken blushed. “Since it’s the first time we are celebrating your birthday as an official couple.”

He smiled his typical goofy grin, “You’re so cute.”

Soon enough the game began! The boisterous crowd of fans were on the edge of their seats as both teams appeared to be equally matched. By halftime, the game was tied 2-2.

As the teams walked off the pitch to their respective locker rooms, the once blue skies were turning gray. The once refreshing breeze had picked up to an aggressive wind.

“Wow, the weather turned on us quickly. It wasn’t supposed to rain today,” Ken said as he pulled out his phone to check the weather. “Oh no, there’s a typhoon warning!”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected typhoon is on the horizon, canceling the football match Ken had surprised Daisuke with for his birthday. Is Daisuke's birthday ruined?
> 
> There's explicit sexual content including handys, blowys and fingering of butt holes.

“There’s a typhoon warning!,” said Ken.

Just after he spoke, an announcement came over the loudspeakers at Kawasaki Todoroki Stadium declaring that there indeed was a typhoon warning. To ensure everyone's safety the rest of the FC Tokyo versus Kawasaki Frontale match was canceled so the players, staff and audience can find proper shelter before the weather gets worse

Ken’s heart sank. _This was supposed to be a special day for Daisuke! Why does everything I plan go to shit?_ , he thought. 

They walked out of the stadium along with everyone else. They made their way through the wind to get on the train which they rode back to the hotel. Ken was quiet for most of the trip.

Once they got into their room Ken fell back on the bed with a big sigh, “Why did a random typhoon have to happen today? I wanted you to have a special birthday.”

“Ken, what are you talking about?” Daisuke laid next to him on the bed. “I had the best birthday I’ve had in years! Things happen. I’m not upset so you shouldn’t be either. Sure it would have been great to see the entire match but knowing that you worked so hard to get us there overshadows that. I’m so thankful we got to experience this together.”

He wrapped Ken in his arms which made all of his anxiety melt away.

“I know it’s not my fault for the typhoon but I’m still sorry that it didn’t work out the way I planned it.”

“Well did you have anything planned for us after the match?”

“Not really. I thought we might get a drink after if we had the energy.”

“I think I saw a store right outside the hotel, I’ll be right back!” Daisuke put on his shoes and went out the door in a hurry.

Fifteen minutes passed as Daisuke returned from the store with windswept hair. Ken had just finished showering and was drying his hair in the bathroom with a blow dryer.

He entered the bathroom, “I’m back! Let me dry your hair for you.”

Ken hands him the blow dryer and melts as Daisuke runs his fingers through his hair, “So what did you get at the store?”

“I got us snacks and beer! I thought maybe we could play a little drinking game of truth or dare,” he noticed Ken’s cheeks go red which made him laugh. “Don’t be nervous, it’s just me!”

Daisuke rinsed off in the shower while Ken got out the snacks and drinks for them. Once he got dried off and dressed, they sat on the bed together with beers ready to drink.

Daisuke took a long drink, “How about you ask me truth or dare? I’ll take the first hit. If we don’t want to answer a question or do a dare, you have to chug an entire beer. How’s that?”

“That sounds good to me,” Ken took a sip. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When did you begin liking me as more than a friend?”

“That’s an easy one. Around Christmas time, the day when those Digimon were on the verge of destroying Tokyo.”

“How do you remember that so specifically?”

“I knew you and I had a special bond, it’s why we were able to DNA Digivolve in the first place. When we were getting all of the updates that those Digimon were going crazy, the first person I was worried about was you,” he blushed. Ken leaned in to kiss his rosy cheek. “Ok your turn!”

“I also pick truth.”

Daisuke asked him the same question.

“I thought you were cute the day we met during that football game. But once I got to know you and saw how hard you were trying to get me to join your friend group, that meant a lot to me. I thought you were so kind, nobody had treated me like that before.”

Daisuke picked dare. Ken thought for a second, “I dare you to take off everything but your underwear.”

He did as he was instructed. He sat back on the bed in his brick red boxer briefs, his tanned, toned chest on display for Ken to thoroughly enjoy. He also picked dare. Daisuke dared him to do the same.

Ken removed his clothes and finished his beer. He grabbed a new one for himself and Daisuke.

Daisuke picked dare again.

“I dare you to pull my boxers down only using your teeth,” Ken smirked.

“Oh Ken, now this is getting interesting,” he smiled. “Can you stand up for me?”

Ken stood up as Daisuke got on his knees to pull on the legs of his boxers with his front teeth. He could only pull an inch down at a time, going back and forth from the left and right legs. After a minute they finally dropped to the ground, revealing Ken’s erect penis.

Daisuke licked his inner thigh and asked, “Can sucking you off be part of the dare?”

Ken shook his head, “You’re going to have to wait until your next turn.”

“No fair! You’re more sly than I thought, Ichijouji,” he said as they both sat back down on the bed. “Truth or dare?” 

Ken chose truth. 

“Have you ever thought about me while masterbating?”

His face was red, he was ready to chug his beer. Instead he sighed, “Yes, I have.”

Daisuke scooted closer and kissed his shoulder, “Can I ask what you thought about? I can do it for real.”

He could feel Ken’s heart beating fast in his chest, “Do I really have to say?”

“No, but also I want to make you feel good. I won’t know what you want unless you tell me,” he kissed up his shoulder to his neck.

“I would fantasize about you giving me a blowjob while fingering my asshole,” Ken wanted to hide. He was so embarrassed to say that out loud.

Daisuke kissed Ken on the mouth, “Ken, you’re naughty and I didn’t even know it. Can I make your fantasy a reality?”

He gulped and agreed, “Before you start, I brought lube just in case we needed it.”

“You are naughty! Lay down on the bed please.”

Ken did as he was told. Daisuke kissed his way down his chest, stopping to lick both nipples. Once he arrived at his boyfriend’s cock, it was dripping wet. He licked him from his balls up the shaft to the tip where he teased him with his tongue. He looked up at Ken who looked like he could blow his load at any moment.

“Don’t cum too soon. I want you to enjoy this,” he said as he swallowed his hard penis, making Ken gasp from the pleasure. He bobbed his head up and down while tracing his asshole with his finger, “Pass me the lube.”

Ken handed him the tube, Daisuke squeezed some directly on his hole and all over his index finger.

“I’m going to put one finger in, tell me if it hurts or you want me to take it out. I’m going to go slow.”

He slowly pushed his finger inside Ken, stopping every couple seconds to make sure he was comfortable.

“Keep going,” Ken panted. "Put it all the way in.”

Daisuke did as he requested, “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Oh My God, Daisuke! It feels so good.”

Hearing those words made blood rush to Daisuke’s dick. He added lube onto his middle finger, telling Ken he was adding another finger only with his permission. He said it was ok.

He slowly inserted his middle finger, stretching out his asshole even more. He pressed his fingers up to massage his prostate making Ken cover his mouth to muffle his loud moan.

“I’m going to blow you now and finger you at the same time, ok?”

“I don’t think I can last much longer. Hurry!”

Daisuke bobbed his head on Ken’s dick that kept getting harder and hotter as he fingered him. Ken only lasted for a minute before he exclaimed, “Daisuke, I’m cuming!”

He released semen into his boyfriend’s mouth which Daisuke swallowed with ease. He slowly took his fingers out of his asshole, “How was it? Did you enjoy it?”

Ken was out of breath, “It was better than I could have ever imagined. But wait it’s your birthday, I shouldn’t be the one with their wishes granted! Motomiya Daisuke, make a wish!”

Daisuke went to get a warm washcloth to clean him up, “I don’t think I can ask for anything more. You have already given me the gift of this amazing trip and the even better gift of getting to be your boyfriend.”

“Cut the shit, make a wish,” Ken was serious.

“Fine, here’s my wish: I want you to jerk me off and suck on my nipple at the same time. How’s that?”

Ken got on top of Daisuke and pulled his boxers off. His dick was rock hard, aching to be touched. He squirted lube on his cock then pumped him at a steady pace while keeping eye contact with Daisuke. His face was pink, clearly enjoying Ken touching him.

“I’m still sensitive from you blowing me earlier,” Daisuke whispered.

He moved his hand up and down slower. He leaned over to kiss his left nipple. He traced it with his tongue, gave a gentle nibble then began sucking on it like Daisuke had asked. He moaned from the pleasure, as Ken moved over to suck on his right nipple then pinched his left one while continuing to jerk him off.

“Holy shit, Ken…Ken…Ken, you’re making me cum!” He released his semen all over Ken’s hand. “My wish was granted. Thank you for the perfect birthday.”

The boys kissed, got cleaned up and cuddled close under the covers as the wind and rain whipped against the windows. Daisuke whispered into Ken’s ear, “I love you.”

Just before he nodded off he uttered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ** Referring to Part 3 in the "You Make Me Begin" series I also have posted on this site.


End file.
